Tantrum
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Severus throws a tantrum and Albus must deal with it. OOC warning.
1. Chapter 1

Albus was getting a tad irritated. He had been arguing with Severus for an hour now, trying to convince him to continue teaching Harry occlumency. The professor was having none of it, however and his face was as red as a strawberry.

"Severus! Be reasonable." Albus pleaded, calmly. He folded his hands together on his desk and looked across it at the furious potions master.

Severus stood quickly and stomped a boot-clad foot. "I said no!" He yelled.

Albus flinched; Severus was usually more composed than this. But Molly had warned him the day before that Severus was on the verge of a tantrum.

__

"_Albus, you must see my point!" Molly had said, sitting across from him at his desk._

_Albus had shaken his head. "Severus is very resilient. I assure you he can handle the pressures he faces."_

_Molly's face turned bright red and Albus knew he was in for it. _

"_Albus. NO ONE should have to suffer this amount of pressure! He has had a hard enough life already! He needs a break! If he doesn't get one he's going to break down." She scolded._

_Albus had smiled at her. "Molly, I assure you Severus is fine. I do appreciate your concern though, thank you."_

_The witch had just sighed and shook her head, and left. Leaving Albus to second-guess himself. _

__

"Severus, I'm afraid this is not optional. It must be done." He said firmly.

"YOU do it! I don't want to!" He yelled, kicking the desk.

Albus sighed, and tried a new tactic. "Severus, no one is as capable as you are. You are truly brilliant and I would not give this task to anyone else." He sincerely meant these words too.

"I don't care." The younger wizard insisted. He shook his head, and black hair flew.

Albus took a deep breath and tried yet another tactic. "Severus, for me? For Lily?"

That had been a mistake. Severus's face darkened and he actually picked up his chair and threw it against the wall. His eyes were wild, and Albus was getting concerned.

**Severus was angry and upset. The Order always kept wanting his to give, give, and give. And they didn't even appreciate it. They had no idea how hard it was to spy. They only had bad things to say about him and he was tired of doing thankless work. He was tired of Albus telling him what to do, and coaxing him into all these situations. And now Albus had brought up Lily. He was not in the mood and all he wanted to do was sleep, but now he was out of control angry. After he threw the chair, he found no point in stopping. He picked up several objects from Albus's desk and threw them too- they crashed against the wall and broke into bits and pieces. The headmaster was shocked and flabbergasted- he could not even move and his mouth hung open. **

"**I'm not going to teach the brat!" He ranted, throwing a bottle of ink. He grabbed another object and as he threw it sharp edges cut into his skin and he cried out. **

"**Damn it! Son of a bitch! Fuck!" He ranted. "Mother Fucking thing!" He roared. The cut stung and burned and it hurt incredibly.**

"**Severus!" Albus gasped, standing. The old man walked over to him and Severus stomped his foot.**

"**Get away from me!" He demanded, his magic was acting up and his accidental magic was making random burns on Albus's walls. He was panting, but he was still so angry. **

"**Calm down!" Albus said.**

**He shook his head, wildly and his magic sent a flash toward Albus. The man quickly dodged it, and backed away. He quickly went to his floo and in a second was gone. Severus gave a yell of rage- he was trying to make a point to Albus and he just left?**

**He flung himself on his stomach to the carpet and started kicking and yelling into the carpet. His magic was still acting up and lights flashed all around the office. His new wound hurt, and the injury Voldemort had given him the day before still ached too. He yelled his frustration and tears started falling. He became more enraged at that, and then he sobbing soon. He had been so tired lately, and so overworked. But no one cared, and now he was having a panic attack and could hardly breathe and his magic would not behave. He punched at the carpet and pummeled it with his feet and hands. He yelled string after string of swears into the plush carpet. He carried on so much that Fawkes gave a noise of complaint. Many of the portraits had already left, and the ones who stayed just angered him more. They sent him insults and scoldings but nothing would make him stop. **

**He heard someone come from the floo but he did not stop, he was out of control. **

"**I told you." He heard a woman say.**

"**I'm… not going to teach- him!" Severus choked out. **

"**He's crying now!" He heard Albus sigh. "Oh goodness." **

"**Go away!" he ordered, he did not want Albus near him.**

"**Were just going to have to let him get it out of his system." The women said, and he recognized Molly's voice. **

**He yelled into the carpet and kicked harder. "I. Don't. Want. Her. Here!" He yelled, kicking with each word. He did not want her telling everybody about his crying. They just ignored him and he could hear the sit down. He howled in rage and more magic burst around the room. "I want her out!" He yelled, sitting up and glaring at them. Tears leaked down, but he had stopped trying to wipe them away.**

"**You nee-"**

"**Albus-ignore him. Don't give him ANY attention." Molly said.**

**This pissed him off. He was going to make his point to Albus, and Molly was being a bitch. Albus and Molly were pointedly looking away from him and he glared. Magic burst toward their direction and burned the table. He had not meant to, his magic was going hay-wire.**

"**Why. Aren't. You. Listening. To. Me?" He yelled. **

**Molly stood up and walked over to him, he glared viciously. **

"**Give me your wand." She said, calmly.**

**He shook his head fast and furious and clutched his wand in his fist. He was no going to give up his only weapon and protection.**

"**No." He yelled, he held tight to his wand.**

"**Molly, I thought we were supposed to let him get it out of his system." Albus said. **

"**We will. But I want his wand. We need to keep him from hurting himself while he's having his tantrum." She was calm.**

**Severus glared at her. "Go away cunt!" He demanded. **

**He was ignored however. Molly paid no heed to his words and reached for his wand. He pulled it away and glared at her. "I'm not throwing a tantrum." He insisted. **

"**Give me your wand." She demanded.**

**He shook his head, but she reached forward and grabbed his hand firmly. She pulled out her own wand and spelled his away. He was furious and jumped up and reached for his wand but Molly threw it to Albus.**

"**Put that it your desk." She ordered.**

**The headmaster obeyed and locked in a drawer. Severus jumped up and down in anger. He was absolutely mad with rage. He again started to throw things around and kick things. Finally he went to the door but Molly spelled it shut.**

**He pulled on the door and kicked it. "Open the door! I'm leaving." He insisted. He was panting from his exertion and the two just ignored him. He growled and gave the door a final kick. He then stormed to a window and punched at the panes. Albus however was quick, and grabbed him arm. He snarled and tried to pull away, but he was held tight. Albus speedily put him into a hold. **

"**I am not having this, young man!" He scolded. He did not yell, but it was enough to scare him. He went limp and Albus let him slink to the floor crying. Albus sat back down in his desk and Severus leaned against his legs. He sat panting with tears falling from his face. **

"**I hate you." He spat.**

**This earned him no reply-not even a look. He frowned and reached for one of his desk drawers. He tried to yank the drawer open but it remained shut. He punched at the drawer but it remained shut tight. Finally, in his anger, he smacked Albus's leg. It was not had but it was enough to make him flinch, and stand sharply. Finally, he had gotten the old man's attention. He did not like to be ignored. His plan, however, backfired. The headmaster pulled him up by his arm, and gave him a firm smack on his bottom. He flinched and started to pull away and try to twist free, but the headmaster held him firm. He firmly pulled him over to the middle of the room and let him go. Severus sank to the floor and pulled his knees up and hugged them. Why was everyone ignoring him? The headmaster walked calmly back to his seat and sat, Severus heard him pull the chair back. **

**Finally though, exhaustion started to reach him. But he was not about to go down without a fight.**

"**I'm not teaching him anymore." He insisted. "I won't." **

**The two ignored him and did even turn to look at him. Fury filled his veins and he lay down on his stomach on the carpet. He cried into the plush floor covering, shaking with sobs. He tried to calm himself, but he could not. He was hysterical. **

"**Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?" He moaned into the carpet. He was getting so upset at being ignored that he could hardly breathe. He was gasping for breath. Finally, he just lay still on the carpet and buried his face in his arms. He stopped kicking and eventually his magic stopped misfiring. **

Albus walked over to the younger man and knelt on the carpet. He lightly touched Severus's back and the man flinched. Albus was opening his mouth to start talking when Severus surprised him by sitting up and scooting over to him and laying his head in his lap. Albus stroked the man's hair softly. He could tell the younger man was having a hard time breathing.

"Are you done?" Albus asked kindly.

Severus just nodded and sniffed. Albus was relieved; Severus had been throwing his tantrum for an hour or more. Every so often the potions master shook with sobs, and Albus became worried. He looked at Molly questioningly. The witch came over and sat in front of Severus's head and patted it kindly.

"We need to calm him down." She explained.

Albus nodded and started shushing the man and murmuring kind words to him. Severus was literally struggling for breath, and Albus hugged him tight.

"Breathe." Albus coaxed, rubbing circles on his back. "Shhh."

"Why. Do. You. Hate. Me?" The potions master sobbed.

"No, Severus. I do not hate you." Albus consoled, hugging him. "You need to breathe."

"Yes you do!" Came a wail.

"I most certainly do not." Albus said. "Look at me."

The younger man shook his head and refused to look at him, instead he buried his face in Albus's robes.

"Severus, I am trying to talk to you." Albus coaxed. He firmly reached down, but gently tilted Severus's head to look at him. The crying man's face was red and tears still fell. Albus conjured a warm wash cloth and wiped the face.

"You need a long nap, and then were going to have a long talk." He said, looking into the watery black eyes.

Severus gave an annoyed moan and hugged Albus around the waist.

"I don't want to sleep." He whimpered.

"This is non-negotiable. After you wake up we can talk, okay?"

Severus nodded and stood, and Albus hugged him.

"You're going to sleep in my extra bedroom." He said, leading the man to the room and watching take off his boots and crawl under the covers.

**Severus sniffed as he crawled under the covers and took his hot robes off. He kept his pants on, however, and turned to snuggle into the blankets. Albus sat on the bed and started to rub circles on his back, and eventually Severus fell asleep-even though he had not wanted too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus awoke grudgingly from his nap. He was still very angry and upset. He had not really received the attention he wanted. Then Albus had just sent him off to bed. He was very angry, and he sat up rubbing at his eyes. His cut still hurt, as did the wound from Voldemort- not that Albus cared. All Albus cared about was his spying-not him. He rubbed the injury the Dark Lord had given him on his stomach. It was black at swollen and leaked blood every now and then. He flinched at its incessant throbbing and then looked at the hand he had cut on one of Albus's toys. It was red and blistery and he could see a burn setting in. **

Albus's wards let him know when Severus had awoke. He gave the man a few minutes to compose himself and then he opened the door. He saw Severus quickly pull the blankets up to his neck. He knew Severus was modest, but that did not explain the panic that showed in the professors eyes.

"Are we ready for that talk, hmm?" He asked, stepping closer to the bed.

Severus glared but nodded. "Can you leave so I can put my robes on?"

Now Albus was really suspicious. He would have understood if Severus was without bottoms, but he could not see why being topless was an issue.

"What are you hiding, Severus?" He asked kindly. He had not wanted to accuse the potions master, but he had to ask.\

The younger man stuck out his bottom lip. "Why does everyone think I'm always hiding something?"

Albus felt a pang of guilt. He really needed to talk to Severus.

"I did not mean to make you feel like I was accusing you. I am sorry. Here," He turned around, "Put your robes on and then we will talk."

He heard a rustling noise and heard the sound of a robe being picked up from the floor. He heard a noise of pain but ignored it. However, when he heard a sharp gasp, he turned. Severus was curled into a ball on top of the blankets, with his robe hardly over his head. Albus quickly pulled the black thing off, and tried to pry Severus's arms away from his stomach. But when he pulled at the pale arms they tightened.

"Severus, let me see. Something is hurting you." He coaxed.

"It's nothing." He insisted, groaning.

"Move your hands. Now." He ordered.

**Severus whimpered but decided to appease the old man. He would show him the cut he had received from the object, but not from Voldemort. He held out his palm and the headmaster grabbed it softly. **

"**Ah, I see you must have been cut by my sun-catcher. You've got a nasty cut and burn." Severus opened his eyes a bit and watched as the headmaster sat down on the bed beside him. He pulled out his wand with one hand still holding on to his palm. He flinched but Albus held firm. **

"**This might hurt a tad, okay? But it'll be over it a minute." **

**Severus braced himself, he would not cry again. No matter how bad it hurt. The headmaster waved his wand and a tingling, burning sensation ran down his arm. It hurt very much but he did not yell or scream, he only flinched once. Finally the older man let his palm drop to the bed. **

"**You were very brave." Albus said, patting his head. **

"**Thanks." He grudgingly replied.**

"**Now let's see your other wound- the one on your stomach. "**

**Severus's face drained. How was it that old man knew everything?**

"**What do you mean?" He said coyly, hoping against hope to fool the wizard.**

"**You do know that I was young once." Albus said. "Move your arms."**

**Severus groaned. The headmaster would be very cross with him when he told him why he had got the wound. The headmaster reached over and gently pushed the hands away-this time he let him. **

**The man's eyes widened at the wound and Severus flinched at his sharp gasp.**

"**Why have you not seen Poppy or I for this?" He asked sharply. **

Albus was annoyed. He knew that the younger man hated the hospital wing but there was no excuse for not taking care of that wound- he could have come to Albus.

"It didn't hurt that bad." Came the reply.

"I assure you, just by looking, that it hurts very much."

Severus remained stonily silent and looked ashamed.

Albus sighed. "Roll unto your back." He ordered.

Severus obeyed and flipped to his back. Albus quickly pulled out his wand and conjured a few flasks. He would not enjoy this part, nor would Severus.

"This is going to hurt- a lot." He warned, opening a flask of pink potion.

Severus nodded and closed his eyes, clutching at the blankets beneath him. When Albus poured the disinfectant over the pale flesh Severus shivered and flinched, but remained silent.

"Severus, I would understand it if you cried out." He assured the man. His only reply was a head shake.

Albus shook his head and picked up a green potion. It was his luck that Severus opened his eyes then. The potions master knew exactly what kind of potion it was and quickly covered the wound with his hands.

"No!" He insisted, shaking his head weakly. "That's too much." He insisted.

Albus sighed. He felt really guilty but pushed the hands away.

**Severus groaned. He was too weak from the pain to resist and keep the wound covered. He braced himself as Albus unstopped the flask. **

"**Okay. Here I go." He poured the flask over the wound quickly, before Severus could flinch. **

**Severus kicked out of control and spasmed. The pain was unreal. He would rather be secemsemptra'd. The pain was burning and biting and he yelled.**

**He watched as Albus quickly used his wand to pull dark magic out of the wound. There was a painful, tugging sensation and he wanted to puke. All he could do was yell and groan, as the older wizard worked. Finally the headmaster poured a flask of pain-reducer down his throat and he swallowed greedily. **

**After Albus was finished he grabbed Severus's hand. Severus squeezed tight- the pain was still unreal.**

"**Why did you not tell me you had such a wound?" Albus asked, gently. **

**Severus groaned, he did not like for the headmaster to be disappointed or angry with him.**

**The older man sighed and bandaged the wound up nicely, and then pushed the black hair back from his face. Severus flinched at the touch. **

"**Are you angry?" He asked, quietly.**

"**I am not angry. I am just very disappointed with your actions of late." The older wizard said."And we shall discuss these things as soon as the pain-reducer kicks in." **

**Severus was a bit relived that he was not angry, but was still unhappy that the headmaster was disappointed. He was the one person he wanted to be happy with him. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly until the pain left his body. He took slow breaths and all the while Albus held unto his hand- letting his squeeze when needed. **

"**How did you receive such a wound?" Albus's eyes were full of concern.**

**Severus groaned at the question- he did not want to anger Albus. He took a deep breath, and blurted the answer out. "I got out of hand at a Death Eater meeting. I may have called Bellatrix a cunt." Voldemort had not liked that, not in the least bit. **

**Albus raised a grey brow. "You did what?" **

**Severus remained quiet, he knew Albus had heard him. **

"**What has gotten into you of late?" Albus chastised. "You have such foul l language!" **

**Severus jerked as a jolt of pain coursed through him. "She was acting like one." He insisted. **

"**You know full well that Voldemort favors Bellatrix- that was completely irresponsible." **

"**You don't think I realized that when I was being hexed?" He spat, angry and annoyed. **

**Albus sighed and shook his head. "What on earth has gotten into you?"**

"**Nothing." He protested. "I'm fine." **

"**I beg to differ. You have been out of line lately and we are going to discuss this."**

**Severus rolled his eyes, and curled up. Would the pain ever cease? **

"**I will be back in twenty minutes." Albus said, leaving the room. **

Albus sank down at his desk. Irritated with the younger man- how could he be so irresponsible? That wound would have killed him in a week or so! And calling Bellatrix a cunt, what had gotten into his youngest professor? He shook his head and started to sign various papers from the ministry. He was half-heartedly doing so. His mind was preoccupied on what Molly had said before leaving. Molly seemed to know what she was talking about- she usually did when it came to children. Which was what Severus was behaving like, of late. He sighed, there was no doubt Severus needed a proper swatting. His only question was whether Severus would be able to handle the ordeal with his fresh wounds. He also did not want Severus to have another flip-out. Another consideration was that Albus really did care for the potions master- he did not want to make him hurt. He sighed, yet again. Molly had understood his dilemma, but she also pointed out that children needed guidance and correction. There was a difference, she said, between being mean and caring for the person. He scribbled his name on a piece of parchment, and made up his mind. The younger man really did need some correction.

**Severus sat up slowly as the headmaster came in- he did not want to push his strength. The pain had abated but that did not mean it would not come again. **

"**You didn't knock." He accused. **

**Albus just ignored him and walked over the big bed, sinking down beside him. Severus glared and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Can I have my wand now? I'd like to leave." He asked bluntly and snarky. **

**Albus shook his head. "You may have your wand back after were done." **

"**Well, hurry then. I don't have all day." He snapped, annoyed at his treatment. He was not a child. He glared as the older man crossed his arms.**

"**Get up, Severus." **

**Severus rolled his black eyes but did as bid. He did not want to evoke the headmaster's wrath. **

**The older man sank unto the bed and leaned against the immense headboard. Severus was confused; he did not see where this was going. He did not have to ponder long. The older wizard snaked out a hand and pulled him unto his lap. Albus held him in a death-grip, unnaturally strong for his age. **

"**Albus- what the-"He was interrupted by s firm smack on his bottom. He gave a noise of shock. What the hell did the old coot think he was doing? **

**He wiggled and kicked as the barmy old codger pulled his robes off and pulled his bottoms down. **

"**Albus, what are you doing!" He hissed, as another blow landed, this time on bare flesh. **

"**I have told you more than once that we were going to discuss your behavior." Albus said matter-of-factly. **

"**This isn't talking!" He kicked. **

"**We shall get to the talking as soon as you stop moving about." **

"**Let me go, old man!" He demanded, fidgeting like mad. He was not going to let the mad old man punish him like this- or at all. **

**The headmaster just held him firm and brought down a hard hand on his bottom. This one hurt ten times worse- Albus actually meant this one. He flinched and braced himself for his next hit- he would not squander energy on struggling. He went limp and took a deep breath.**

"**I see we have calmed down now. Let's begin, shall we?"**

"**No." Severus spat, he would be perfectly happy if this 'discussion' never began. **

**The white-haired man sighed but to Severus's displeasure, started. He brought down another hard hand. Severus groaned, there was no escaping the angry man. **

"**You will NOT use such foul language anymore!" Albus said, firmly, a smack for each word. **

"**You will NOT have such a negative attitude!" Again the same thing. **

"**You will not talk to Molly in such a manner!"**

"**And you will NOT lie to me about such wounds! Ever!" Those smacks hurt the worst and he cried out. Hot tears stung in his eyes- Albus was mad at him.**

"**You will behave yourself!" Albus said. **

**Severus clutched a chunk of blanket in his fist- this hurt. It was also embarrassing, but worst of all Albus was mad at him. A few tears fell down his red face. **

"**Do you understand?" Again a smack for each word spoken. **

**Severus felt guilty and nodded. This, however, was not good enough for Albus.**

"**I would like a VERBAL answer, please." **

**Severus glared at the blue blanket, refusing to speak- he did not want Albus to know he was crying. **

**This did not bode well with Albus and he tilted Severus so that his most sensitive area, his sit-spot, was exposed. Severus fidgeted but that did nothing beneficial- the hand was brought down hard- six times. **

**The dams in his eyes broke. "Yes! I understand!" He choked out.**

**The headmaster immediately lowered Severus so that his sit-spot was not longer exposed. **

"**You understand what?" Albus coaxed, resting his hand on Severus's back.**

**Severus took in a big breathe. "That I can't be mean to Molly."**

"**And?" **

"**And I can't lie to you, or swear. " **

"**And?" **

**And? Severus thought, but could not find an answer. And what? He started to panic, he did not want to be smacked again- he was already sore. **

**Albus smacked him firmly.**

"**I don't know." He whined, angry at how unfair Albus was being. **

"**What about your attitude, young man?" Albus hinted. **

"**It has to be better?" Severus asked, hopeful that this was the right answer. **

"**Correct." Albus praised, pulled his bottoms up. **

Albus helped the man into his robes and watched as he wiped at his tears. It was obvious he was embarrassed by the tears, and he went to the door. Albus sprung up and grabbed his arm.

"We are not yet discussing." He said gently.

The younger mans eyes widened with fear, and Albus smiled kindly.

"This time we shall just talk." He promised, guiding the man to the bed again.

The potions master gave a scared look, but crawled unto the bed and lay on his stomach.

Albus sat behind him, and rubbed his back.

"Are you mad at me?" The younger man seemed to be terrified of the answer.

Albus rubbed the black hair. "No, I am not mad at you, dear."

"But I'm bad." He cried.

Albus sighed and pulled Severus closer so that the young wizards head was in his lap.

"You are not bad. You just behaved badly. There's a difference."

Severus sniffed and Albus was surprised by his next actions. Severus quickly sprung up and wrapped him in a tight bear hug. Albus was very pleased and squeezed back.

"I'm sorry."

Albus smiled and rubbed his back. "I know."

"Love you." Severus muttered.

Proud tears came to Albus's eyes. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Albus sighed,_ another _tantrum? He was a little annoyed, but was prepared. Molly had told him what to do.

**Severus sat on the floor glaring at Albus. "No." He said, insistent. He shook his head, refusing to look at the older man. "I won't." He would not apologize to the stupid werewolf- ever. He had not done anything wrong. **

** "Severus, it's time you meet Mr. Time-out chair." Albus looked down at him and held his hand out. "Come on, up."**

** Severus looked up confused. "What's that?"**

Albus sighed, poor child- the only punishment he ever got was a beating. He looked into the black eyes. "You are going to sit in a chair in a corner, until you are ready to apologize."

Albus knew it would not be that easy. Severus glared.

"You can't make me." He insisted, shaking his head again.

Albus gave a little smirk. He, indeed, could make him. He reached down and pulled the man to his feet, holding firm as he bucked and tried to pull away.

"Cant. Make. Me!" He insisted, dragging his feet.

Albus shook his head and hefted the man easily into his arms. Severus, of course, kicked and yelled. He pulled and resisted, but Albus was remaining firm. It was time for a little quiet time for Severus to think. He firmly but gently put Severus down in a comfy chair and put it in a corner.

Obviously Severus did not stay. He leaped up as soon as he touched the chair. Albus put her back in and leaned over him.

"You are in a time-out. You will stay for twenty minutes. If you leave the time-"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Severus insisted.

"Every time you leave, I'll start the time again. Afterwards I'll come and get you. You are in time-out because you said awful things to Remus."

Albus walked a few steps and Severus was up again, heading to the door- which was locked. The potions master kicked at the door, furious. Albus grabbed him again. This time he did not say anything to the man. This went on for a long while.

"Sto-op!" Severus demanded, after the tenth time.

Albus just walked away back to his desk. This time the younger stayed- but only for two minutes. He again went to the door, kicking at it. Albus sighed, and took a deep breath, before returning Severus to the time-out chair.

"I don't want to sit."

Albus ignored him, walking away.

"Hate you."

Albus ignore him and opened his newspaper, keeping an eye on Severus. Who promptly sunk to the floor in front of the chair.

"In the chair. In." Albus said, waiting to see if he would obey.

Severus shook his head, crossing his arms. Albus counted out to three, but the younger man remained put. He got up and firmly put him in the chair again.

"The time is starting again." He said, pushing the chair back toward the corner.

Severus looked outraged. "But- it's been ten minutesssss." He whined.

Albus ignored him, and sat back down. He was pleased to see Severus stay put, although with a pout on his red face. Albus hated having to be firm, but he wanted to teach Severus appropriate behavior.

Severus looked up a few minutes later. "Can I come out now?" He asked, giving puppy eyes.

Albus shook his head. "NO. I'm starting the time again." Albus said.

Severus gave a whine and slumped down in the chair, sniffing. Albus felt really guilty, and was tempted to let him out, but he remained firm.

"Now?" Severus asked, a few minutes later.

Albus sighed and told him no, and that he was starting the time again.

"Hate you! Hate you!" Severus yelled, getting up.

Albus scooped him up and carried him kicking back to the chair. Severus slunk down and wiped a few tears away. Albus sighed and conjured a sand-timer. He handed it to Severus.

"When the sand touched the bottom I will come and get you."

Severus yanked the timer out of his hands and refused to look at him. Albus sighed and walked away.

**Severus looked at the timer with the green sand, wanting to get out of the chair. This was not fair. He wiped a few irritated tears away, and sniffled. Why was Albus always mad at him? He was just like his father- except he didn't hit him. He played with a string on his robes. Maybe he was a little mean. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his anger out on Remus. Maybe. **

**But why was it okay when his mum did, or Sirius? No one got mad at them. **

**He started to feel a little guilty. Just because Sirius pissed him off, didn't mean he should make Remus feel bad- did it? **

**And now Albus was mad at him. He frowned deep. He hated when Albus was mad at him. He wanted to make sure Albus didn't hate him, but if he spoke the time would start up again. He glared down at the timer and noticed, surprised, it was almost all to the bottom. He wanted to tell Albus it was almost time to let him out, but he kept quiet. Still thinking about how hurt Remus looked. **

**Were his words really that bad? His Mum and dad called him those. He fiddled with the string again, frowning. **

Albus stood up, walking over to the chair. He turned it and knelt in front of Severus- looking him in the eyes.

"I put you in time-out because you did not behave appropriately. Tell me you're sorry."

"Sorry."

"For?"

Severus wiped at a few tears. "Making Remus sad."

Albus nodded. "And." He coaxed.

Severus looked down at the ground but muttered. "And being mean?"

Albus nodded. "Now give me a hug."

Severus obeyed and Albus smiled.

"Now, are you going to apologize to Remus?"

Severus looked really frustrated. "But, Sirius never has too, and my mum and dad never did."

Albus sighed and sat on the edge of the arm rest. "That was very wrong of them. You have to apologize when you hurt people."

"But why?" Severus asked.

Albus explained why and talked to Severus for a while about why it was a good thing to apologize.

"Will he be mean when i apologize?"

Albus shook his head. "Of course not, he is more mature than that."

Severus nodded. "I don't like feeling bad."

Albus smiled. "That is excellent."

"Do you hate me?"

Albus patted the black head. "Not even a little."

"You know I don't hate you." Severus asked.

Albus smirked. "I know."

"I really am sorry."

Albus nodded, "I know. Now go to tell Remus."

Severus hurried away, and Albus was pleased. Severus was learning.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus sighed with relief as he came upon a certain article in a book.

_Very often wizard and witches, will suffer tantrums as young child. But as the child gets older than seven, it is unusual t still be having tantrums. Save in a few cases. _

_A certain number of wizards, if they undergo significant stress for a long time, will undergo a certain temporary regression in how they handle anger and frustration. This is believed to have something to do with built-up stress affecting magical flow in certain areas of the brain. _

_This is not permanent, however, if correct care is taken to help the wizard o witch. Loved ones, or hospital staff, should re-teach the witch or wizard correct ways to handle anger and frustrations. Eventually, the brain starts to return to normal and tantrums are lessened. There may still be some cases, though where a wizard or witch appears fine, but then has a melt-down. One must be careful when deciding if a wizard or witch is totally healed. Experts suggest waiting a week or so after the last tantrum to make that decision._

_One must also remember that the person suffering with this is not at fault. They have no control over there tantrum's and need reassurance and care and discipline. Hugs are vital for reassurance..._

So that was the reason for all this. Severus was indeed under a lot of stress. He sighed, and closed the book. He was glad he knew what to expect now.

The door burst open and in came Minerva, steaming mad.

"Do you have any idea what Severus just did?" She asked.

Albus groaned, this could not be good.

"What is it?"

Minerva threw her hands in the air. "He called me a bint!"

Albus groaned, why did Severus have to get this ad not someone easier to handle?

"Where is he now?"

"He's locked himself I his rooms!" Minerva was irate.

Albus nodded. "I will talk to him, Minerva."

Minerva nodded. "You had better." She stormed out, angrily.

Albus sighed, and decided to count to ten. He would have let himself calm down more, but he was afraid Severus was already tantruming.

As he stood the door burst open again, and in came Severus scarlet faced and near tears. The younger man sank to the floor, on his stomach, and started to bawl.

Albus got up and went over to him. "What's wrong?"

Severus looked up at him with hurt in his eyes. "Minerva's mad at meeee." He wailed.

Albus was amazed at the honesty. "Why is that?"

Severus sat up sniffling. "Called her a mean name!"

Albus sighed. Did this warrant a time-out? He did seem sorry.

"I wanted to 'pologize." He sobbed, wiping his eyes.

Albus pulled the professor into a tight hug, rubbing his back.

"Did she leave before you could?"

Severus nodded, "Called me a git." He cried.

Albus frowned, that was uncalled for.

"I see. That didn't feel too good did it?"

Severus shook his head. "Noo." He wiped at his red eyes.

"How do you think Minerva felt?"

Severus's face crumpled and he started to cry harder. Albus hugged him tightly.

"Not too good, hmm?"

Severus nodded.

"Do you want to apologize?"

Severus nodded, and sniffled.

"Then come on now, up you go. I'll floo Minerva."

Severus stood up and walked over to where Albus had just sat, and sank into his lap.

"**Why aren't you flooing her?" Severus asked. **

"**Were going to calm down a bit first." Albus said. **

**Severus nodded, and wiped at his face. **

**After ten minutes or so, Albus placed his on his own chair and flooed Minerva. Severus frowned; he did not want to sit by himself. But he behaved. He did not want a time-out. **

**Minerva came in and glared down at him, he frowned. "Sorry Minerva." He said, playing with a string on his robes. **

**The witch glared down at him. "You can consider your apology not accepted. It's obvious the headmaster had made you do so."**

**Severus tried hard not to lose his temper. "Sorry." He insisted, trying hard not to get himself in trouble. **

**Minerva just stomped toward the floo, talking to Albus before she left. "I appreciate you effort Albus, but it has been wasted."**

**As soon as she left he started to cry again. He had not meant too, but it hurt. Why was she being mean?**

**He turned teary eyes to Albus. "But I apologized." He cried. **

"**Oh, I know. But Minerva is still a bit angry, let her calm down some." Albus came over to him and patted his head, he immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, locking Albus in a bear hug. He wanted a hug. **

Albus wrapped his arms around the man, and smiled. Severus was making progress it seemed- at least a little bit.

"Does Minerva hate me?"

Albus frowned; he needed to teach the difference of hate and being upset by someone's actions to Severus.

"No, she is just upset at what you did. Not at you."

"Same thing."

Albus sighed and lifted him unto his lap in Albus's huge chair.

"It is not. When I give you a time-out are you mad at me?"

Severus nodded, and looked scared.

"It's okay to feel angry." Albus assured. "Now, after your time-out is done, do you hate me?"

Severus shook his head fast. "No!" He insisted.

Albus smiled, he was getting somewhere. "So Minerva is mad at your actions, not you."

Severus nodded, and wiped at his face. "Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Albus woke up and strolled through the halls, intending to check on Severus. They had both decided that he would not teach, but he still wanted to make sure he was okay. He opened the door to his rooms, and nearly had a heart attack. Chairs and tables were flipped over and parchment was thrown everywhere. What's more, Severus was still on the war path- throwing quills and the sort.

"Severus Tobias!" He scolded, hurrying over the way-ward youth. "What are you doing?"

"The git attacked me!" Sirius's voice called out from behind a couch.

"Sirius?" What was he doing here?

He ignored his own question and gabbed Severus's arm- which was prepared to launch an ink-bottle. "No." He said firmly, grabbing the bottle away.

Severus glowered and bounced on his feet, pointing at the couch. "Wand!" He insisted.

Severus's face was bloody, and red, and Albus looked toward the couch, confused.

"He attacked me, I took his damn wand!" Sirius stood up, bleeding also.

Severus tugged at Albus's sleeve. "I want wand!" He insisted- pointing at Sirius.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sirius was obviously shocked at the tears and childish behavior.

Albus grabbed Severus and hefted him unto his hip, holding him tight as he squirmed. "Down!" He demanded. Albus ignored him, and gave him a stern look.

This did little to contain the situation. Severus let out a blood-curdling scream, and Albus was thankful that it would not carry to the corridors.

"Enough!" Albus said sharply.

Severus promptly burst into tears, crying into Albus's shoulder.

He looked at Sirius sternly. "Tell _no one_." He knew Sirius would obey. "Severus has some issues- he'll be cured in a week or so. I will talk to him about what happened. Go."

Severus was shaking with sobs by the time Sirius left, and Albus flooed him to his own rooms and sat down on his couch with him.

"Look at me."

Severus refused, clinging to him.

"Severus." Albus lifted his chin up, softly but firmly.

Wet black eyes met his blue.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded, wanting to hear both sides.

Severus wiped at his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Albus's neck. "Sleeping, Sirius came in yelled me." He babbled.

Albus sighed. "You were sleeping and Sirius came in? Did he knock?"

Severus shook his head and sniffled.

"Then he yelled?"

Severus nodded and started to cry harder. "Scaryy!"

"You were scared. Then what happened?" He rubbed circles on the younger man's back.

"Hurt me with wandddd."

Albus nodded. "And did you retaliate?"

Severus nodded. "Hit him in face."

"Did you use your wand?"

Severus shook his head no. "Too hard."

Albus nodded, he had expected as much. He would have to ask Sirius about the wand, then.

"Are you okay? Can I see you face?"

Severus lifted up his face and Albus winced. It was a mess. He had obviously gotten the worst end of this. He pulled out his wand and waved it a few times, stopping the bleeding and cleaning the face off.

"So you were sleeping?"

"Yeahhhh, tirreedddddd." Came the reply. Severus yawned and leaned a black head on his shoulder.

It was only noon, but Albus new when sleep was interrupted people could become crabby.

"I think it's time for a nap, young man." Albus said sternly, conjuring a blanket and throwing it over the potions master.

Severus sat up on the couch. "Not tireeeeeddddddddddd!" He insisted, crossing his arms.

Albus gave him a firm look. "I am in no mood to argue. Sleep." He frowned as Severus stuck his bottom lip out. He leaned down beside him. "Here, let me help you get your boots off."

Severus stuck his feet out and Albus pulled the boots off. "Good boy. Now lie down for a bit."

Albus sat looking at Sirius, "Tell me what happened."

Sirius's face turned bright red. "That little psycho attacked me! He punched me in the face!"

Albus sighed. "Did you go in his rooms without knocking?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yeah! That git gave Harry detention for no damn reason!"

Albus shook his head. "And did you throw the first punch?"

Sirius looked away from Albus's blue eyes. "No."

"Really. I see." Albus was irritated. Sirius and Severus needed to learn to get along.

"Sirius, from now on, your to leave Severus be."

The anamagi nodded, and got up to leave.

"Good day."

**Severus woke up and yawned. He had had a nice long sleep, and now he wanted to go find Albus. He found the man sitting in his chair, and went over to him, crawling into his lap. **

"**Good afternoon. How'd you sleep?" **

"**Good." He snuggled into Albus, yawning. **

**Albus chuckled and stroked the black hair. "I talked to Sirius."**

**Severus got scared, was Albus mad at him? **

"**It's okay. You were frightened. But remember when I told you it's not okay to hit?"**

**Severus nodded, but sometimes he got scared. **

"**Were going to work on that, okay?"**

**Severus nodded, and yawned again as a knock sounded at the door.**

Albus looked up. It was Poppy. "Come in." He had informed her of Severus's condition days ago.

The witch came in and smirked at the scene before her. "Someone was a bit tired, hmm?"

Albus nodded, and smirked along with Poppy. "What can I do for you Poppy?"

Poppy waved some papers in his face. "It seems Severus is not up to date with his inoculations and check-ups."

Albus nodded. "And?"

Poppy gave him a look. "And I figure now is as good a time as any to get them done."

Albus sighed. "Why don't you wait for him to be back to his normal state?"

Poppy laughed. "He is deathly afraid of needles or something. Every time I go near him with the subject he freaks out."

"Does he really need them. He-"

Poppy glared daggers. "NO! This is serious! He could get wizard mumps, flu, and other sorts of nasty things!"

Albus cringed along with the wizard in his lap.

"Stop yelling." Severus ordered, slinking off Albus's lap and into a chair by Poppy.

Albus clearly understood his adult mind was in full gear.

Poppy gave a firm look at Severus. "You're getting you shots today. No excuses."

Severus glared. "I'm of age. You can't make me do anything!" He looked smug.

Poppy smiled back. "One way or another, you're getting your shots. "

"Poppy, don't threaten him." Albus scolded.

"NO!" Severus declared, crossing his arms.

Albus looked to Poppy. "I don't think this is going to work."

Poppy smiled, and accioed an assortment of needles. "It will be done today."

Albus sighed, he knew it needed to be done. He looked at Severus who had a guarded look on his face.

"Severus, Poppy is just going to-"

Severus jumped up and screamed. "NO!"

Albus groaned and Poppy sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus was kicking and screaming and crying as Molly and Albus held his legs down. He had had to floo Molly for help as Severus really was not willing to let Poppy give him his shots.

"It won't hurt. Just stay still." Albus pleaded.

"NO! No! NO! NO!" He screamed, flailing his arms around, making it impossible for Poppy to get the needles in.

Finally Albus got him into a hold, his arms behind his head, and Molly holding his legs. Severus squirmed on Albus's lap, trying to free himself.

Poppy sighed with relief and stuck a needle into the pale arm. Severus howled and screamed bloody murder, bucking and kicking. "Hate you!" He bellowed, sobbing.

Albus felt guilty as Poppy stuck needle after needle into Severus's arm. Severus was hysterical, and shaking with sobs.

**Severus was terrified. He hated needles. His mum and uncle always put needles in him, making him hurt. He kicked and begged Albus to let him go. **

"**Pleasee." He sobbed, squirming. **

"**Shhh. Were almost done." Albus comforted, stroking his hair. **

"**Hurtssss!" He wailed, sobbing. **

**Albus grabbed his head, and pushed it away from the scene. "Don't look at the needles." Albus coaxed. **

Finally Poppy finished, and stood. Molly also let go of his legs, and Albus continued to try and calm Severus. Molly knelt down beside him also, along with Poppy, and together they hugged and tried to calm him.

"Owwie!" Severus wailed into Albus's shoulder, completely hysterical.

Albus knew it did not hurt, but he did know Severus had been scared. "Oh, I know. Shh now."

Finally Severus cried himself out, and relaxed a bit.

"Here." Molly shoved a dummy in Severus's mouth.

Albus saw the potions masters eyes widen and then narrow- Severus was starting to relax.

"That should help him calm down a bit."

Indeed it did. Severus was no longer shaking and instead was docile and calming down. Albus sighed and patted the black hair, relieved at the change.

"There we go." He stood up and bid Poppy good day. Just as the witch got to the door, Severus made a noise, and held his hands out.

"Huwg." He mutted through his dummy.

Poppy went over and gave Severus a hug, smiling. "Bye."

Once gone Molly sank down into a chair, catching her breath. "He sure can carry on."

Albus chuckled. "Indeed he can. "

Severus was still on the floor, and he looked up at the two in chairs. He held his arms out to Albus. "I want uppppp."

Albus did as requested and hefted the wizard to his lap, hugging him.

"The dummy should help. Naps should too." Molly smiled at Albus. "Tired is equal to crabby, after all."

Albus nodded. "Anything else?"

Molly yawned. "Be sure to catch him doing good and praise him. And give him lots of hugs too."

Albus nodded, he did not mind that part at all.

"And as always be consistent with time-outs."

Albus nodded, even though he hated that part. But he knew that it was necessary.

Albus patted Severus head, warranting a hug from the potion's master. He hugged back, and laughed as Severus cuddled closer.

Molly smiled, "I'll be on my way now. Just remember to keep him well-fed too. Hunger causes crabbiness. And even if he says he isn't hungry make sure he eats."

Albus nodded and smiled. "Thank you very much Molly."

"Any time Albus."

Albus and Severus sat for awhile calm and content. Every now and then Severus would ask a question or say something and they would talk for a bit. He was glad Severus was finally calming down and his guilt was ebbing a way a little at a time.

A few minutes went by before Severus spat the dummy out at and glared at Albus. "That wasn't funny." He hissed, still sitting on his lap.

Albus frowned. "I know, but it needed done. Those shot are important."

Severus slunk off of his lap and settled in a chair. "It hurt." He pouted.

Albus shook his head and placated the child. "I know it did. But now that it's over you'll never need a shot again."

Severus glared but nodded. "I guess."

Albus could still tell Severus was angry, but knew it would blow over.

He was taken off-guard when the black-haired man asked a question. "Am I getting a time-out?"

"No, of course not. It is not naughty to get scared."

Severus looked unsure. "Even though I kicked?"

Albus shook his head. "No, I understand that you were scared. Everyone gets scared sometimes."

"Even you, Albus?"

Albus laughed. "Even me. Even me."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Not even a little bit, Severus."

"You don't think I'm a baby for screaming…?" Severus seemed desperate to know.

Albus nodded. "NO, I don't think that. Like I said were all afraid of something."

Severus nodded, and got up, hugging Albus in a giant bear hug. "Poppy and Molly and you, aren't going to tell anyone, right Albus?"

"No, of course we won't. We wouldn't treat you like that."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus shook his head and Albus sighed, and ignoring the protests he picked his ward up and plopped him down in a chair.

"Nooooo!" Severus insisted, starting to get up.

With a flick of his wand Albus spelled the chair into a high chair- preventing escape. Which of course produced an ear-splitting howl.

Albus waited until he had counted to ten in his head, before walking over to Severus.

"This is where you will eat your meals when you misbehave. No buts. But if you behave I will let you out. So stop kicking and eat." He was firm but calm. He was also pleasantly surprised when Severus obeyed and stopped kicking.

Ten minutes later and Severus was engrossed in his meal of spaghetti. Albus was pleased at how much he was eating and switched the chair back to its normal state.

"I'm done." Severus declared, pushing the plate away.

Albus frowned, it was only half gone. Sure it was more than usual, but it was still a meager meal. He smiled kindly at his ward. "I'm very pleased that you sat nicely, but now I would like you to take three more bites. Than you may leave the table." It was a reasonable request.

"Nooo!"

"Severus…just three more bites." Albus was firm.

Severus shook his head and stuck a tongue out blowing raspberries at him.

"You may not leave the table until you-" Albus had to quickly dodge the now launched plate of food.

Taking a deep breathe, Albus picked up Severus (who promptly started to object) and put him in a chair in the corner. Of course Severus kicked at him and started to cry heavily, he had expected that.

Taking his crying wards face in his hands he spoke firmly. "That was unacceptable. I will not have that. You will stay here and calm down and then we shall discuss this."

Albus was surprised when instead of jumping up, Severus stayed put- albeit crying harder. His big black eyes filled with lakes of water and Albus had to tear himself away.

**Severus hated being in time-out, even though it was better than a spanking. Albus was mad at him now, and he really did feel bad. He didn't even really feel like he wanted to throw the plate, he had just been so frustrated. Waiting for Albus to come back he pulled at a thread in the chair, sniffling all the while. Eventually, after ages had passed, Albus came over. But before he could even speak Severus was hugging him tight. "Sowwy." He whimpered. Strong hands wrapped around him, and patted his hair. **

"Can you tell me what for, dear?" Albus coaxed.

"Throwing food." Severus sniffled. Albus nodded.

"Are you going to do that again?"

Severus shook his head no and clung to Albus, forcing the older wizard to stand up and carry him over to his chair, where the snuggled together. Every so often, the younger wizard would play with a lock of his beard. Albus was glad that Severus was now calming himself.

Soon nighttime came and along with that came bedtime. Severus had been asleep for a good hour or so when yells came from his bedroom. Albus ran quickly to investigate and before he had even made It to Severus's bedroom the black-haired man came running into his arms, drenched in sweat. Heavy tears and sobs rocked his body and Albus quickly carried back to his chair, trying to find out the cause for such distress. Before he could even ask if it was nightmare, Severus wailed loudly.

"ARMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" He had lifted his pajama clad arm in the air, his face twisted in pain.

At that point he sighed, nothing could be done about that. Hugging the child he sang softly, but that did nothing to stop the hysterics.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Albus, at that moment, wanted to kill Voldemort. "I know, I know. Shhh." He whispered, rocking the man back and forth.

But eventually he was forced to floo Poppy, who looked very worried about Severus when she walked in. She grabbed Severus and placed him in her own lap, rubbing some lotion unto the dark mark. Severus screeched the whole way, and afterwards reached his arms for Albus.

"Albus! Want him." He wailed, wiggling his arm.

Albus had quickly scooped him up, and cuddled him. Shoving a dummy in his mouth, laced with a sleeping potion, Severus stopped shaking so hard. He leaned heavily against Albus, and Albus wrapped a fluffy blanket around him. All the while Albus muttered soothing words lulling the child, after two hours, into a sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus took a deep breath, glaring at Albus. "But…I-" He started.

Albus shook his head. "I said NO! I will count to THREE and by that time you had best have your boots on."

Severus glared up at Albus, he did not want to go to 's to get a check-up and he was getting insanely frustrated.

"One."

The word was ominous and Severus sat on the floor starting to pull his boots on. Once done he looked up at Albus.

"Not get your coat on."

Severus shook his head. If he did not put his coat on, he could not go…And even if Albus did put him in time-out he would be late to the appointment…and he still would not end up going.

"This is NON-NEGOTIABLE. Get your coat on NOW!" Albus looked like he was getting ready to yell, but still he shook his head.

Albus knelt down beside him with the coat and held it out. "Severus. We are going to the hospital. Now you need to wear a coat. Do you want to put it on or should I help you?"

"I don't want to." He whimpered, giving dog eyes.

Albus shook his head. "Severus." He said sternly.

Severus held out his arms to the side. "Help."

Albus stuffed him in the coat and zipped and buttoned it up tight-making him feel like a child. Albus even forced mittens on him and a hat.

At the hospital Albus led him, invisibly with the aid of a potion, to the room where they waited for the healer to come and see him for his legs that hurt real bad ever since he and Sirius had gotten into it.

Soon the Healer came in and told him to take his coat off, and mittens.

"Why, it's my legs that hurt." He pointed out.

Albus gave him a sharp look and he started to take to coat and mittens off, trying not to pout at being scolded.

The healer turned to Albus. "It's his legs?"

Albus nodded. "They just seem to get worse and worse."

Severus glared at Albus, he could speak for himself.

"Alright. Let me see those legs."

Severus glowered. "No." He hissed.

The Healer smiled. "I just want to make sure there okay."

"Don't patronize me." He hissed.

"Severus!" Albus scolded, and he immediately clammed up and let the Healer pull his trouser legs up, even though it hurt awful.

The Healer gasped at his legs, looking like she was ready to scold Albus. His legs were all purple and blue and swollen and when the Healer asked him what happened he stuck his bottom lip out and turned to Albus.

Albus sighed. "I have no idea, Mavis. He had been limping for days until I finally made him show me his legs. They look broken the magical way."

Mavis looked irritated. "Why am I only NOW seeing him?" She scolded.

Albus shook his head. "I didn't know until yesterday at three in the morning. Needless to say I was very upset that he kept quiet so long…walking on his busted legs was not a good idea."

Mavis nodded and gave Severus a sharp look, and he glared down at his boots.

"Didn't hurt that bad." He argued, which was a lie.

"Well, I can tell now they've been broken magically- which means were going to have to break them again, set them correctly, and cast them up."

Severus shook his head. "He did not have to accept medical treatment.

Albus nodded. "I had the ministry make me guardian temporarily, go ahead- I'll hold him."

Albus held him firmly in his lap, refusing to let him go. So he kicked at Mavis as she tried to get close- only making his legs hurt and making him more angry. Hot tears poked at his eyes, and when Albus yelled at him to sit still he started to scream and cry. It took two other Healers holding his legs still, as Mavis broke them, for anything to get done. He screamed out as the bones cracked and went limp as Albus hugged him tightly, muttering words that did little to sooth him.

He closed his eyes tight as the mediwitch worked, sobbing hysterically, as she set his bones and started to wrap them up in a big long cast on each leg.

"What color cast?" Mavis asked, but he just continued to shake.

"Black." Albus spoke for him.

**Albus held Severus tight in his lap as he and Mavis spoke. Every now and then Severus would let out a whimper, but for the most part the Vicoden he had been given was working wonders in putting him a near sleep. **

**"It no wonder he yelled like that. Even the strongest wizards have cried breaking bones magically." **

**Albus nodded. When bones were broken, at the same time magic was used, the bones could not be healed magically. They had to be set together with casts and magic. **

**"You keep him off those legs." Mavis ordered, handing him a whole bottle of the pain pills. "Magic breaks, re-break real easy with just a step."**

**Albus nodded. "I will be sure he keeps off his legs, Mavis." **


End file.
